


Rouge Rogue

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Background Relationships, Background Varric/Inquisitor, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/M, Haven (Dragon Age), Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Inquisition Agents (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Skyrim Civil War, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Protective Varric Tethras, Skyrim Spoilers, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Templars (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Thedas (Dragon Age), Thedas and Tamriel One World, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, Varric Tethras' Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Upon receiving news of the conclave, Ulfric orders a contingency of men to go across the Sea of Ghosts to Ferelden, but his daughter, Katria demands that she be the one to take them, that the mage/templar civil war threatens Skyrim and Tamriel if it got out of hand. They need information.Katria and her housecarl, Vlandra travel to Thedas to attend the Conclave. But whilst there, things go wrong, and Katria risks losing her best friend to foreign magical forces.With the help of the Inquisition, Katria might just save her friend and find love and acceptance along the way.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Cullen Rutherford, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Cullen Rutherford/Iron Bull, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Series: Skyrim/Dragon Age Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Katria Free-Winter

**Name:** Katria Free-Winter

 **Other Names:** Katria Stormcloak. Katria Free-Winter Stormcloak.

 **Nickname:** Kat (Most)

 **Title:** Of Windhelm. Daughter of the Bear. Jarl of Solitude. Princess of Skyrim. The People's Princess. Nord Princess. Warrior Princess. Dragonborn Princess. Future High Queen of Skyrim. Alduin Bane, DragonSlayer, The Honoured Thane of all Skyrim, Sturdy Harbinger, Mystic Archmage, Silent Thief Master, The Revered Peacemaker, The Victorious Liberator of Windhelm, The Vicious Conqueror of Whiterun, Savior of Solstheim, Champion of the Nine Divines, Champion of sixteen Daedric Princes, Friend to Orcs, Honorary Member of the Moth Priests, Dovahkiin/Dragonborn, Restorer of the Eldergleem, Vanquisher of The Vampire Morvath, Escaper of Cidhna Mine, Destroyer of the forsworn, Vanquisher of the Wolf Queen, Master of the Thu'um.

**Occupation(s):**

Princess of Skyrim

Jarl of Solitude

Arch-Mage (College of Winterhold)

Guild-master (Thieves Guild)

Bard (Member of the Bards College)

Dragonslayer of the Blades

Vampire slayer of the Dawnguard

Dwemer Expert

Dragonborn

**Age:** 25

 **Species:** Nord/Qunari (Tal Vasoth)

**Appearance:**

**Height:** 6ft 3

 **Horns:** Yes (Small, she can hide them in her hair or with a helmet)

 **Skin:** Toned

 **Hair:** Red

 **Ears:** Slightly pointed

 **Eyes:** Blue

**Class:**

Rogue/Dual Wield (Main)

Mage/Healer (Capable)

Rogue/Archer (Capable)

**Family:**

Ulfric Stormcloak (Father)

Nazlazli (Mother; deceased)

Hoag Stormcloak (Grandfather; deceased)

Vlandra Of Riverwood (Best Friend/Companion/Housecarl)

**Bio:**

In 4E 201, Torygg, High King of Skyrim, is killed in a duel by Ulfric Stormcloak. General Tullius is sent by Titus Mede II to Skyrim to end the Civil War. The Dragon Crisis begins. Alduin is first spotted since his return on the 17th of Last Seed, first attacking the town of Helgen. Katria was discovered to be the Last Dragonborn and takes on the task of defeating Alduin and the dragons. She used her new status to stop the Civil War and aid the Stormcloaks in taking back their homeland. The College of Winterhold discovered the Eye of Magnus, which nearly destroys the city of Winterhold. Katria became Arch Mage. The Infamous Eyes of the Falmer was stolen by the Thieves Guild. The Dark Brotherhood was destroyed by Katria. The Harbinger of The Companions, Kodlak Whitemane, died. Katria took over. The Gildergreen in Whiterun was returned to its former glory thanks to Katria. The Volkihar Clan's plan to fulfil the Tyranny of the Sun began to take form. Lord Harkon was slain by Katria. Auriel's Bow is recovered by the Katria and Serana. Arch-Curate Vyrthur was killed by the two. Katria gave this bow to Vlandra. Miraak's influence took hold of the inhabitants of the isle of Solstheim. The First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn battled atop the Summit of Apocrypha. Miraak was then killed by Hermaeus Mora when it became clear that the Last Dragonborn would prevail. The Raven Rock Mine, long thought dried up, was restored. The plot to kill Councilor Lleril Morvayn by House Hlaalu was revealed and subsequently stopped. Alduin was finally slain by Katria in Sovngarde.

By 4E 202, Katria has taken her seat as Jarl of Solitude and declared Vlandra as her housecarl and head of security.

**Personality:**

Katri's position as Jarl, and as Dragonborn, she commands respect, she is considered a visionary and is prepared to go against her people's traditions to achieve her goals. She is willing to make deals with her enemies, such as showing mercy to those willing to stow their blade.

As a leader, Katria is willing to do anything to ensure her people's safety. She has a strong sense of duty and is loyal to her people to a fault; this can result in her going against her word when it benefits her people.

Katria is headstrong, determined, dependable, and intelligent. As a natural-born leader who is capable of inspiring all around her, Katria will contemplate and ask questions before acting. However, she has been shown to make impulsive decisions. She is also fair, selfless, caring, and loyal to a fault. Katria shows a high level of devotion and admiration towards her father. She is quick to call people out on their behaviour. She has a natural maternal instinct, as shown when she visits the orphanage in Riften to tell them stories and bring them clothing and toys.

Despite the harsh world she lives in, Katria is fiercely determined to save everyone's lives, even if they do not particularly deserve to be saved.

Katria has a strong moral compass.

Katria is idealistic and sees no reason for torture, cruelty, or violence. She does not wish for violence or war and tries to avoid fighting. However, she will betray her beliefs to protect those she cares for or those that are being victimised and oppressed.

Katria is described as a natural-born leader, especially by her father; who mentions Katria got her leadership qualities from him. Katria's father once mentions she gets her stubbornness from her mother. She has often shown maturity and wisdom beyond her age. Though Katria can be rather blunt and closed off, she does have a vulnerable side, which she only shows around those she loves and cares for. Like her mother, she is a healer and puts her skills to good use.

**Powers and Abilities:**

**Dragonborn:**

_"Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy evil."_

A Dragonborn, is a rare individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but the body of a mortal. They can naturally learn and speak the ancient and powerful tongue of the Dov, called the Thu'um.

Much like previous Dragonborn individuals who existed throughout history, such as Reman Cyrodiil, Tiber Septim and Miraak, Katria has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing her to learn words of power almost instantaneously.

**Thu'um:**

The Thu'um, also referred to as Storm Voice or simply the Voice, is a form of magic Katria can use as Dragonborn.

**Mage:**

Katria, which first and foremost is a warrior, has some magical talent from her time studying at the College of Winterhold. She excelled at Restoration spells, specifically healing and protective wards. Though her fire spell is precise, used many times when travelling to create campfires but her main focus is on her swords.

**Abilities:**

**Master swordsman:** Katria is highly proficient in swordsmanship and prefers to use her sword in battle alongside her magic.

 **Master Martial Artist:** Katria is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her elf-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility.

 **Master Thief:** After her time with the Thieves Guild, Katria is a master thief.

 **Archer:** Katria is capable of wielding a bow, but she prefers her swords.

 **Acrobatics/Free-running:** Katria is very manoeuvrable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, she is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance.

 **Honed senses:** Katria is able to pick up danger before anyone else in her vicinity does. Her keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. She is likewise able to anticipate attack patterns.

 **Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:** Katria is an exceptionally skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, and with her powers is one of the deadliest combatants in the entire universe, allowing her to compete with and defeat some of the most dangerous combatants one-on-one. She is very flexible and precise in her manoeuvrers, able to change her battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation at a fast rate, allowing her to take on and defeat multiple fighters of advanced fighting prowess and enhanced/powered individuals. Katria can also utilize pressure points strikes to systematically take down her foes.

 **Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:** Katria is extremely deadly with knives, able to kill a man with a single stab. Katria is also proficient with knives in long-range combat and can utilize her arrows as improvised knives to stab her enemy.

 **Master marksman:** Katria's super senses gives her a remarkably precise aim and skill with various projectile weapons.

 **Expert Horserider:** Katria has spent most of her life around horses and as such is a very talented rider.

 **Talented cook:** Katria is said to be a talented cook.

 **Adaptability:** Katria has shown herself to be highly adaptable to certain situations

 **Bibliophile:** Katria is an avid reader and collector of books.

 **Enchanting:** Katria is skilled at enchanting her weapons and armour.

 **Smithing:** Katria is talented at smithing. Katria has created her own armor, swords, daggers, arrows and jewellery.

 **Lockpicking:** Katria can lockpick almost anything, she has difficulty with magically sealed objects and doors.

 **Pickpocket:** Thanks to her time with the Thieves Guild, Katria is capable of picking most pockets.

 **Alchemy:** Katria is knowledgeable in various types of potions and poisons and is capable of mixing and brewing them.

 **Writing/Storytelling:** Katria has some skill in storytelling and writing. She writes and illustrates her own adventures. She even visits the orphanages around Skyrim to tell the children epic tales.

 **Hunting/Tracking:** Throughout her youth, Katria would hunt and track animals for food, bedding, clothing, etc. She became very skilled in this.

 **Dwemer Expert** : Katria has spent time studying old Dwemer ruins and learning from experts to increase her own knowledge.

**Equipment:**

**Armour:** Katria wears a unique piece of armour. It appears to take elements from different aspects of Skyrim, including the Thieves Guild (Brown Leather), Companions (Metal armour plates), Stormcloaks (Blue scarf). 

**Dual Swords:** Katria wields two swords in battle, made of moonstone and steel.

 **Jarl Robes:** Katria wears a black and silver dress with a black fur-lined cloak.

**Stormcloak Necklace:** Katria wears a bear charm necklace.

 **Backpack:** Katria's backpack has been enchanted to hold more than it seems. , though not unlimited it does hold a significant amount of items,

 **Journal:** To keep up with what she has agreed to do, Katria writes down everything, including sketches of creatures, dragons, people, maps of places.

 **Food Parcels:** When she travels, Katria prefers to prep, cook and eat her own food, and often will be found with a little packed lunch, though she will support local businesses by eating dinner in taverns when she can.

 **Water canteen:** Attached to the outside of her backpack, Katria uses this for water.

 **Bedroll:** Attached to the bottom of her backpack.

 **Tent** : Katria packs at tent into her backpack. Usually, if she is travelling alone, or with Vlandra, she only needs one.

 **Rope** : Katria carries a roll of rope with her, this is usually attached to her backpack beside her canteen.

**Pairing:** CullenRutherford and Iron Bull


	2. Other Character

**Name:** Vlandra

 **Nickname:** Vee (Katria)

 **Age:** Mid 30s

 **Class:** Archer/Hunter

 **Home:** Solitude (Currently) Riverwood (Formerly) Karthwasten (Formerly) Falkreath (Formerly)

 **Race** : Bosmer/Altmer

**Appearance:**

**Hair:** Red

 **Eyes:** Green

**Family:**

Faendal (Older Half-Brother)

Desna (Mother; deceased)

Runil (Father)

Linwe (Uncle)

Camilla Valerius (Future Sister-in-law)

Katria (Best Friend/Jarl)

**Personality:**

Vlandra is a free-spirited elf who wishes to help others. Most of the time, Vlandra doesn't need a man to save her, as she is able to get out almost in any of the situations they encounter. Vlandra is an exceptionally selfless person who always put other people's needs before her own, willing to walk straight into enemy territory if it meant saving other people. She is clever, heroic and undaunted by authority, always ready to stand up to people of higher status if necessary. However, due to her talent for making frequent escapes from perilous situations, she is often arrogant and sometimes too sure of herself. Vlandra is very loyal to her friends and family, especially Katria.

**Pairing:** Varric Tethras

**A/N - I ADDED IN TWO SEPEARTE WARDENS. GIVEN THE EXTENDED SPECIES, IT WOULD MAKE SENSE THAT THERE WERE OTHER WARDEN RECRUITS, MEANING A HIGHER PERCENTAGE WOULD SURVIVE.**

**Warden Nida Amell**

\- Flirtatious, vivacious, and knows it. She had a thing with Cullen and Jowan in the circle, and then Zevran, Alistair, Leliana, Nathaniel, Anders, and a few others along the way.

\- Though respected as a fighter and a mage, she isn't entirely well-liked, especially by those she has charmed and bedded, most notably Alistair and Nathaniel who both actually had feelings for her.

**Warden-Commander Lash Stone-Singer**

**-** Half Orc/Half Nord

\- The diplomatic leader they needed and had. Warhammer weapon. 

**-** Leliana pairing.

**Vale Hawke (Champion of Kirkwall)**

\- Diplomatic/Helpful

\- Arishok pairing (Obviously he is no longer classed as Arishok as he was replaced by Sten; I like him choosing his own name, something like Maraas which is qunlat for 'nothing' or 'alone')

\- After his attempted invasion, he fled. Sometime after Anders' actions in Kirkwall, and Hawke fleeing the city, she comes across the now tal vasoth Arishok. They have been travelling together ever since.

**Fates:**

**Alistair Theirin**

**\- Became King, alone**

**\- Had Old God child with Morrigan**

**\- Loghain executed (Meaning Stroud will be the Warden in Inquisition)**

**Lash**

**\- Survived the Archdemon**

**\- Is searching for a Cure to the Calling.**


	3. Thedas/Tamriel

**Readers**

**I just made some notes about how Tamriel and Thedas fit together as one world. And the changes that occur because of that.**

\- Tamriel and Thedas are the same world. Tamriel exists beyond the Amaranthine Ocean and Frozen Sea in the East of Thedas that joins the Sea of Ghost that lies North of Skyrim. It is in a North-Western direction from Skyrim, to the far west of Atmora. Because of the time it takes and the cold weather, not many cross the waters and survive (I put travel times at anything between 30-40 days depending on the vessel, number of sails, weather, ice etc (Based on England to America in the Middle Ages)).

\- Tamriel and the countries that form it do not follow the Chantry and regard it as heretical.

\- The Aldmer were the ancient elves that travelled from Thedas to Tamriel before and/or during the fall of Elvhenan.

\- Because the calendar in Thedas tends to be based on the Chantry's calendar, Tamriel has it's own because there is no Chantry beyond Thedas. Because of this, matching events is difficult for residents. Thedas is in its 9th age whilst Tamriel is in its 4th. Whilst the same amount of time has passed, there are just different cut off points for ages and eras to begin.

\- Thedas dwarves and Tamriel dwarves/dwemer are two separate but related species. Dwarves are not entirely extinct as they are in ES, the DA dwarves still exist. It is theorised that darkspawn, in-fighting, or war with surfacers dwindled the number of dwemer, who were then taken in by the dwarves. Eventually, through years and years of breeding, the dwemer disappeared, but dwarves remained, the dwemer bloodlines joining with the dwarves.

\- Khajiit and Argonians exist in Thedas, most commonly found in Ferelden as merchants and tavern keepers

\- Tal Vasoth are seen in Tamriel, though scattered and few in number, many live as mercenaries, merchants, bandits, hunters, or caravan guards.

\- Orcs exist in Thedas. They usually work as noble lord bodyguards, bandits, caravan guards, or mercenaries.

\- Whilst tal vasoth can be found in Tamriel, Qunari cannot. Given how rarely they are seen outside of Par Vollen and Seheron in Thedas, seeing them as far as Tamriel would be as unlikely. Which is probably why the tal vashoth go to Tamriel.

\- Dalish are basically Bosmer/wood elves who have cut themselves off from Valenwood and evolved on their own with their own sets of gods and cultures over the years. 

\- Fereldens and Nords are basically one and the same just spread over two countries. Ferelden's having been nords that crossed the Sea of Ghosts. There are some in Ferelden that still worship the nord gods, but the Chantry has banned it and it is done in secret. Because of this, many nords don't consider Ferelden inhabitants true nords.

\- The Thalmor steer clear of Thedas, considering it filled with savages and barbarians. (They've tried in the past, did not go very well)

 **-** Circles and Colleges were once one and then same, but the Chantry has since overtaken the Circles making them prisons compared to the Colleges who do not have the presence of Templars and treat their mages with more respect. Circles try to keep any news or information regarding the colleges away from the mages. 

\- Thedas and Tamriel both have their good aspects and bad aspects, meaning neither continent/area is better or worse than the other.


	4. Prologue

Katria's days are far more subdued then they were a year ago. She wakes in a big comfy bed instead of a bedroll on the ground. She has a set meal and doesn't have to hunt it down herself. She has slowed down since her days as Dragonborn. Whilst she loved it, she thought she would be happy with the slower lifestyle, but there are still aspects of it all that she misses. She lets out a breath as she heads towards the throne room of the Blue Palace in Solitude. Her home. Her permanent residence now. She rarely gets to leave the city. Her duties keeping her stationary. Her people need her here. She adjusts her cloak and looks up.

“Galmar?” She asks seeing her old mentor standing in the throne room, he looks at her and smiles softly.

“Kat” Galmar greets and pulls Katria into a hug, she smiles and hugs him back before pulling back. Galmar was around a lot as she grew up, he was there to teach her how to wield a sword, how to shoot an arrow, how to use a shield. She wouldn't be even close to the warrior she is today, if not for this man.

“What are you doing here?” She asks him.

“I came with your father” He answers, she frowns at him. He motions behind her and Katria turns around, she finds Ulfric sat in her throne and she raises an eyebrow at him.

“That is my seat” She reminds him, he smirks and pushes himself up.

“Cub” Ulfric greets affectionately as he walks towards her, Katria smiles back at him. “Do you have a moment to talk?” He asks her.

“Of course” She answers and then nods to a room off the side of the main hall.

…........

Ulfric stands at her war table, his arms folded over his chest as he peers down at the map. Katria stands across from him waiting for him to begin. She knows that it is serious, the way he stands, he's here as High King Ulfric, and not as her father. This is Skyrim business.

“I have had scouts keeping an eye on events in Ferelden the last few years” Ulfric admits, Katria raises an eyebrow from where she leans on the table across from him. “Given the unease that occurred here, I haven't dedicated as much time to the news as I perhaps should have”

“But you have now?” She asks, he nods.

“I have spent some time going through the reports...and it is not good news” She sighs a little and looks down at the map in front of her. “There is a full-blown civil war occurring between the templars and the mages” He states. “And they do not care who gets caught in the crossfire...There are nords that reside in Ferelden”

“Thought they were not true nords?” She asks, he gives her a look as she smirks.

“Nords none the less” He counters. “And few are travelling merchants, Nord merchants who have family here, in Skyrim, those are our people, and it is our duty to protect them and their families....” Katria leans up from her table and nods in agreement. “We already know how they feel about our mages and colleges” He points out. “And if they thought there was a chance, they would turn them all into circles” He complains. “They would infect our lands with their beliefs, we have only just stopped the Empire from doing that....”

“What do you suggest then?” She asks him.

“I am going to send some men to the Conclave” He answers as he touches the map on the table. “We need to know how this turns out...” Katria lets out a breath and nods.

“I will go” She offers.

“What?” Ulfric asks as he looks at her. “No, that is out of the question”

“Father” She starts.

“No, Cub” He warns. “You are my only daughter and sending you across the Sea...”

“I am still the Dragonborn” Katria reminds him. “This could affect Skyrim...the whole of Tamriel, we've always been content that they choose to stay over _there_ ” She motions with her hand. “That the Chantry are content with trying to spread their beliefs over _there_....but if the templars win this civil war, then they will see this as a chance to spread...further....and that puts us all at risk...and you are right, we have people there, it is my duty, as Dragonborn to help all people....” She steps closer to her father. “You know I am right,” She tells him, Ulfric sighs. He hates the idea that he has to consider sending his only daughter across the sea. He knows she is very capable. He knows she can fight. But it is a long way to go if she needs him to send help. He touches her arms and nods.

“At least consider taking that elf with you” He mumbles.

“Vlandra” She counters. “She has a name...” He sighs.

“You know how I feel about them” He argues.

“And she is my friend” She points out. “She has saved my life, time and time again...the least you could do is use her name”

“Will you at least take...Vlandra with you?” He asks, she nods.

“Of course I will” She assures him. He nods and then releases her, he turns to leave the room. “Why did you come all this way to discuss this with me, if you had no intention of asking me to go?” She asks him, Ulfric pauses with his hand on the door.

“You are my daughter” He answers. “The future Queen of Skyrim, I wanted to see what you would do”

“You were testing me” She corrects him, he hums and looks at her, something sad in his eyes.

“Every choice you make, affects this country” He reminds her. “That will never change” She nods, she knows this. The second she realised she was Dragonborn she knew that. Everything she has done since has affected the people of Skyrim.


	5. Chapter One

Galmar walks with Ulfric as they leave the Blue Palace, the older warrior watching his king, studying his expression. He knows that Katria agreed to go, but something about Ufric's expression tells Galmar that he hasn't given her the other news.

“Did you tell her?” Galmar asks.

“No” Ulfric admits. “She has a task to see to, she will not do it efficiently if she knew”

“She is your daughter, she deserves to know” Galmar argues.

“Yes, she does” Ulfric agrees. “But not now...” Galmar lets out a breath. “The mages will do what they can, for as long as they can...” Ulfric adds. “She does not need to be burdened with this just yet...” Galmar shoots him a look, knowing that Katria would do everything in her power to help, he supposes that is what Ulfric fears. That she would put his needs above those of the people. And she can't do that. Not with who she is.

….........

Katria walks through the halls of the Blue Palace, her destination her Housecarl's office. Vlandra, her housecarl has been with her through the thicken and thin of it. Her best friend and travel companion. When Katria struggled as Dragonborn, and she did, Vlandra was always there to get her back on her feet. She owes Vlandra so much so she rewarded her with the position of housecarl when she took over as Jarl from Elisif. Ulfric was not allowing that woman to stay in power and thought Katria the best replacement, and so far, she has been.

“Vee?” Katria asks as she enters the room in which her housecarl uses as an office. The elf looks up from her desk and smiles at her friend.

“My Jarl” Vlandra greets and stands, Katria shoots her a look. “Kat” Vlandra corrects herself. “What are you doing here?” She asks. “I heard Ulfric was in Solitude...”

“He is” Katria agrees.

“I assumed you would be spending time with him, I know it's been a while since you have seen one another” Vlandra offers, Katria nods in agreement as she folds her hands behind her back. She is putting on her Dragonborn face, this is business and not a friendly chat, though too be fair, it is usually one and the same between the two of them.

“Look, Vee, I know it's been a while since we've gone travelling”

“You have been very busy with your...Jarl duties and I with my housecarl ones” Vlandra offers. “But I don't mind. I like my duties here....” Vlandra pauses, thoughtful for a moment. “You are not here to fire me, right? Because I can work harder”

“No, no, Talos, no” Katria assures her. “You are doing great...I just might have an opportunity for you to accompany me...across the Sea of Ghost”

“Across the Sea of Ghosts?” Vlandra draws out. “But...that's far..and we've never been before” Katria chuckles and nods.

“I know, and I know this will be the furthest I have asked you to travel....so you do not have to come with me, if you would rather stay here....” Katria points out.

“Of course I will go” Vlandra stops her, she would do anything Katria asks of her. “You are my jarl, my friend, and I am supposed to protect you” Katria smirks a little. “I know you don't need it” Vlandra adds with her own smile. “And I enjoy travelling with you”

“Very well” Katria states and relaxes, part of her thought that Vlandra would say no, she knows it is far, so very far away from home, but

“We'll leave at first light with Ulfric and his men” Katria offers. “Then take a ship from Windhelm”

“Is this a Dragonborn trip, or a Jarl trip?”

“It's a Princess trip” Katria answers. “This is me as the future leader of Skyrim addressing a potential future threat to my people” Vlandra nods and stands from her desk.

“I will make arrangements, and have the stables ready your horse”

“Thank you, Vee,” Katria tells her, Vlandra gives her a smile and then leaves the room. Katria sighs. She thought she had given up that life. After defeating Alduin and stopping the civil war, she was meant to stay in Solitude as it's Jarl until Ulfric died, upon which she would take her place as High Queen. Her life is supposed to be easy now. No more need for the Dragonborn. No more need for fighting. She has a feeling she is far from being able to settle down. Another civil war will change that.

…...

Katria hums to herself as she clears the day's dirt and makeup from her face. Makeup is something that is apparently required in her position as Jarl. Behind her, her lady's maid packets her travel trunk for her trip to Ferelden. She is a lovely dark elf. Unlike Ulfric, Katria doesn't have a hatred of distrust of elves. She rather likes them. Her best friend is one. Her lady's maid is one. Some of her most trusted allies and companions are elves.

“Black or grey, my lady?” She asks Katria who glances over her shoulder from her desk, she gives the girl an amused look. “I know they are basically the same” She points out.

“Pack both, Lysia” Katria tells her. “I fear we will be gone some time” The serving girl nods and carefully folds the dresses to place into the travel chest. Katria supposes that it is one benefit to being the Jarl. No more living out of one bag. She gets people that will carry her things around. “Do I still have that dark blue one?”

“It was sent to the seamstress last month” Lysia answers. “I can send a messenger to see the alterations have been completed”

“No, it is fine...” Katria stops her. “The black and grey will do” She reaches up and pulls on the ties in her hair. “Are you packed, Lysia?” Katria asks as she stands, her fingers threading through her braid to loosen it.

“Almost” Lysia answers. “My mother is wanting to check that I have all the essentials...” She teases a little, Katira smirks slightly.

“This is the first time you are leaving Solitude?” Katria asks, Lysia nods in answer before she shakes her head.

“Well...not since my parents arrived here from Raven Rock...I was little, I don't really remember living there....” Lysia folds some more clothing for Katria. “Solitude is my home and yes...I have never left since..”

“You know that I would never let anything happen to you?” Katria asks her, Lysia nods. It was the one thing her parents were sure of, Lysia working for Katria, that they knew that the Dragonborn is not against the elf races, that she cares and protects any and all. The proof is in the people Katria has around her. Vlandra, Lysia, Teldryn, Faendal, Erandur, and Ogol. She doesn't care what they are as long as they are capable of doing the jobs they are assigned to. It's why many believe that Katria is the best future this country has. “Your mother is just worried about you and she wants to spend those last moments with you before you leave”


	6. Chapter Two

The cold wind of the Sea of Ghost whips at Katria's cheeks as she looks out over the docks. She will be leaving her homeland, it's a big step. She glances to the ship as it is loaded up. A few Stormcloak soldiers are coming with her, they board the ship, laughing and joking, excited, Ulfric wouldn't budge on them going with her. He is sending his only daughter across the Sea of Ghosts, the trip across the sea is going to be dangerous enough without leaving her unprotected in a new land. She tugs her cloak tighter around her and lets out a breath. It's going to be a long trip, and a long time until she will return to Skyrim.

“Katria” She turns to find Ulfric behind her. He wanted to see her off, knowing how long it might be before he sees her again. He touches her shoulder and then pulls her into a hug, she hugs him back tightly. “Be careful” He whispers in her ear, she nods and then pulls back. They share a look.

“Lady Dragonborn” She looks over her shoulder at the ship's captain. “We are ready to cast off,” He tells her, she nods and looks back at Ulfric. He gives her a smile and nods. Proud of her for doing this, for their people.

“I will see you soon” She teases and kisses his cheek, Ulfric smiles and nods before he watches her board the ship. He drops his smile and then coughs into the handkerchief bunched up in his hand. Behind him, a mage shifts, moving closer to him. Ulfric waves the mage away, not whilst Katria might see. He is trying to keep this from her long enough for her to complete her duties. He doesn't want to worry her over a cough.

….......

Katria heads across the deck to where Vlandra is stood with Lysia, the dunmer shivering in her cloak. The sharp wind a lot colder on her skin that the wind in Solitude, which is usually protected by the city walls and the mountains. “Come on,” Katria tells Lysia. “Let's get you out of the wind...” Lysia shivers but nods her thanks following Katria as she and Vlandra head into the captain's quarters of the ship, gifted to them for the journey by their captain.

…..........

Vlandra deals out a hand of cards whilst Katria opens a bottle of spiced wine, it might be the only way to get Lysia to warm up, she is still shivering despite the small torch behind her. They can't risk anything larger in the way of fire because they are on a wooden ship and that is a recipe for disaster.

“Drink this” Katria tells her as she holds out the flagon of spiced wine to Lysia. “It will warm you up” Lysia wraps her fingers around the flagon and takes a sip. Vlandra smiles softly, she and Katria are used to the colder climates, Lysia is far from used to it. “Once we cross into Amaranthine Ocean the weather should warm” Katria offers, whilst she has never made the trip, she has the notes from the scouts Ulfric had sent back and forth, whilst Ferelden is usually temperate, the closer they get to the Frostbacks the colder it will get, not Skyrim cold, but cold none the less.

“How long is that going to take?” Lysia asks.

“A while yet” Katria answers. “If we make good time we should reach Ferelden in about a month”

“A month?” Lysia states with shock, she was expecting a few weeks tops, not months. She has never been away from her mother for that long before.

….........

Katria sits on the edge of the captain's bed and lets out a breath. She knows she shouldn't be, but she is kind of excited. The chance to explore somewhere she has never been before, that was half the draw in travelling as Dragonborn. The part she loved the most. Just being out there. Helping people, helping towns, seeing just what Skyrim had to offer. She'd spent the majority of her childhood in Windhelm, and never left. It wasn't until the Stormcloaks that Ulfric allowed her outside of the city walls, with escort of course. But she's older now, wiser, powerful, she can do it just fine on her own, yet she does usually choose to have tag along companions. She likes the company, misses it when it is not there, the knowledge that someone has her back, that she is not in a fight alone. It makes all the difference.

….....

Vlandra is standing on the desk, her eyes on the vast sea, they've reached the halfway point in their journey, the point in which land cannot be seen in any direction. Many ship captains won't even attempt to cross because of the precision required to make the trip. It is far too easy to get lost out here.

“Halfway” Katria comments as she leans against the rail beside her friend, Vlandra nods in agreement and lets out a sigh.

“It's beautiful out here” Vlandra admits. “Peaceful, quite”

“Yes,” Katria agrees as she touches the fur of her cloak. She was right about the weather, they're passing from the Sea of Ghosts and into Ferelden waters, it's warming.

“My lady” A Stormcloak soldier states behind her, getting Katria's attention. She turns to him. “We must discuss what will happen when we arrive in the city of Denerim” Katria and Vlandra share a look.

“Duty calls” Katria teases and pushes off the railing, she lets out a breath and follows the soldier into the captain's quarters. It's going to be a long conversation she feels.


	7. Chapter Three

Katria stands in front of a table, the Stormcloak soldier on the other side, his arms folded behind his back as he takes a breath. She is an intimidating woman and he has never worked with her before, he knows the stories, the reports, she is a good woman, a good soldier and a very skilled politician. He's not sure he is worthy enough for this mission let alone being in the same room as her. She lets out a breath and raises an eyebrow, asking him to start.

“There will be a carriage awaiting” He starts. “For you and your lady's maid. The Stormcloaks in your ranks will escort you across Ferelden to Haven...”

“I usually ride” She argues. She doesn't really like being cooped up in a carriage, she prefers being on horseback where she can see the environment, keep an eye out for threats.

“Yes, we know, but as this is you visiting as...” Katria sighs, knowing what he is getting at. This isn't her as the Dragonborn. This is her as a princess. And that means carriage and not riding.

“As Princess of Skyrim...” She finishes for him. She nods. “Very well” She folds her arms over her chest and hums a little. She has to deal with it because she is here on a political task not purely one as the Dragonborn, she needs to start thinking like a princess again.

“It will be slightly over a week of travel from Denerim to Haven, as long as there is no trouble” He rolls out the map to show her their route through Ferelden. “Scouts have marked the map where they found heavy resistance from fighting between the templars and the mages...or bandits, attacks on farmers, travellers, merchants....” She raises an eyebrow. “They've had a rough few years” He offers.

“So has Skyrim” She reminds him. “It's no excuse” She scolds as she looks down at the map. There is no excuse for violence against people that are simply trying to make a living, to travel, that's not fair. And it's not right. It's the sort of thing she fought against when she was Dragonborn. “Your route..” She remarks. “It is trying to avoid these small isolated factions?” She asks, he nods. “Do we really need to?”

“As talented a warrior you and your housecarl are, we don't have so many men that we can risk losing any before we arrive in Haven” She hums but nods in agreement. “And your lady's maid...”

“Yes,” She stops him. Lysia is no fighter and she will not risk her life. She promised she would look after her, so no running into a fight. She nods and looks over the map.

“We will spend one night in Denerim before we begin our journey, I thought you would like the chance to wash this....trip off of you” Katria hums in agreement and shares a look with him. It's been a long journey on the ship and they've had the bare minimum for washing. A bit of soap and a bucket of seawater. It's not the best. And the salt hasn't done anything good to her skin. “And gather any supplies we may need to replenish”

“Good” She nods. “Ulfric really planned this out” The solider nods.

“You are his daughter, regardless of how strong and powerful and capable you are....you are his only daughter, he wanted to be sure....”

“This isn't just about me” She stops him. “You know he would never knowingly send his men to their deaths....the Stormcloaks are just as important to him as I am...” He nods a little. If they know anything, it is how much Ulfric cares about the nords. She lets out a breath and taps the map. “Make sure Vlandra knows all this” Katria tells him. “She is the head of my security...” He nods but pulls a face. “Problem?” Katria asks him.

“No, my lady” He answers.

“Good, see that it is done,” She tells him, firmer this time. Some of the Stormcloaks still take issue with the elves, but she is not having that.

…........

Two weeks. It takes them two weeks to finally dock in Denerim. And they are all looking forward to stepping onto solid and safe ground. Katria steps off the ship and onto the dock, Lysia flanking her with Vlandra. Finally. Solid ground. Stable ground. Katria lets out a breath and nods before screwing up her nose. It stinks of wet dog. Like really wet dog. Katria shakes her head and waves it off. She needs to get used to the smell. A young man hurries through the crowd, apologising as he knocks into people, but he is already running late, meant to be here when she ship docked.

“Your royal highness!” He shouts, waving at her, Katria sighs a little. “Princess Katria” He greets out of breath when he reaches her. “Whoa” He adds and then leans on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. She raises an eyebrow. He leans up once calmed. “Berwick” He offers as he bows. “Berwick of the Bannorn, bard and scribe to His royal highness, King Alistair Theirin.....I am to be your escort around the city for the duration of your stay on behalf of his majesty” he tells her as he stands.

“We are not staying long” Katria argues. “Simply the night before we are travelling”

“Then you will be requiring a room.....The Gnawed Noble Tavern, the best tavern in all of Ferelden” He announces, proud of his statement. “This way” He motions with his hand, getting her to follow him. Katria sighs and shares a look with Vlandra who chuckles to herself. Katria shakes her head and follows Berwick. Vlandra knows how Katria feels about people that preppy and happy, she has knifed them in the past for being too overly joyous. This is going to be fun to watch. 


	8. Chapter Four

Katria shrugs out of her cloak, setting it over the bed before she reaches up for her hair, she needs to get it out of this braid, the sea air has taken its toll on her locks. Her hair dry and brittle. Lysia works behind her. Filling a bathtub with hot water before opening a box on the dresser. Katria is actually rather particular about what she uses in her bath. Oils. Salts. Soap. She makes most of them herself because she likes to combine flavors and smells that she knows she loves. The only thing she has bought, is a fire salt and mountain flower concoction. It's her special occasions body scrub.

“My lady” Lysia states as Katria pulls out her braid. “Your bath...”

“No, no” Katria stops her as she turns to face her. “You need to use this time to rest just as much as I” Lysia looks down, embarrassed to be called out. “You can take this bath” Katria offers. “Use some of those oils from my kit, enjoy it....please, Lysia, I know how hard that journey was on you....”

“I couldn't, my lady”

“You can and you will” Katria argues. “Or I will be offended, do you want to offend me, Lysia?”

“No, Talos, of course not” Lysia hurries out. Katria smiles a little. “You were jesting” Lysia realises and looks down.

“I am going to go in search of some wine, bread, and cheese...” Katria starts. “Whilst I am gone, you are going to relax and enjoy the water...” Lysia nods. Katria gives her a smile before leaving. She glances at the two soldiers on her door and raises an eyebrow. “Will one of you seek out Vlandra, ask her to join me downstairs?” The two of them share a look. “I am simply going to get some food and wine, I would prefer that one of you stays and makes sure my belongings and Lysia are safe...” They nod and one of them walks away in search of Vlandra. Katria walks off in the other direction, heading for the stairs.

….........

Vlandra drops into the seat across from Katria who makes notes in her journal. Vlandra's hair is still damp from her own bath, the scent of lavender and Tundra cotton wafting from her.

“I ordered us both a bowl of nug stew,” Katria tells Vlandra as the barmaid sets a bowl in front of each of them. “Thank you,” Katria tells her and then presses two gold coins into her palm in thanks. The barmaid inclines her head.

“I will fetch you your cheese and bread” She adds and then walks away.

“Nug?” Vlandra asks as she pokes at the food. “Do we have nug?”

“No” Katria answers as she lifts up a spoon full of stew. “But it smelt nice and it is warm....” Vlandra hums in agreement as Katria passes the spoon between her lips. It is not as bad as it sounds, and actually rather tasty. Something between pork and venison in taste.

“Where's Lysia?” Vlandra asks.

“I left her to have a bath” Katria admits. “She's earned it”

“Yes, she has” Vlandra agrees with a smirk. “I know you said that travelling by ship would be long, but I had no idea just how long” Katria hums in agreement, it was a rather long trip. One she is not looking forward to repeating come their return to Skyrim. “It feels like it is hardly worth it” Vlandra points out. “Forty days at sea, seven days on the road, for a one-day meeting, and then back again”

“What do you suggest?” Katria asks.

“We've never been here before, never travelled these lands....we could explore a little” Vlandra offers. “See what Thedas has to offer” Katria raises an eyebrow, she makes a good point. The trip is hardly worth it. They will be spending more time travelling then they will here. Why not take some time to take a look around? Help some people here? That is what she is good at, what they are both good at.

“Let us see how this Conclave goes first,” Katria tells her. “If it is bad news, I would like to stay far away from the Chantry lest I be wrangled into preaching for them” Vlandra smirks and nods before digging into the food.

“Nug isn't half bad” She mumbles around the spoon, Katria nods in agreement. “What happened to your new super fan?” She teases, Katria glowers at her and then nods to where Berwick is lingering close. Ready to assist as needed.

“I got him to back off a little” Katria offers. “I was this” she holds up her fingers. “Close to stabbing him in his face” Vlandra chuckles and smiles at her friend.

“That just means you like him” Vlandra teases, Katria shakes her head and reaches for her glass of wine. Vlandra studies her friend a little and then leans forward. “Kat” She starts, Katria hums. “When was the last time you had sex?” Vlandra asks, Katria makes a noise and shoots her a look. “We're in a new country, with new people....you aren't at all interested in testing the waters her?”

“In Berwick?” Katria counters giving her a look.

“Well anyone” Vlandra corrects. “Who was it...” She ponders and then remembers. “Calcelmo?” She asks. “When he visited Solitude for those books....that was months ago” Katria lets out a breath. “You are healthy, strong, beautiful young Nord-slash-tal vasoth woman...who has **_needs_** ”

“Alright” Katria scolds her. “I let a lot slide because you are my friend, but would you ask King Alistair when the last time he dipped his quill was?” Vlandra throws her head back and laughs.

“No” Vlandra admits. “But I haven't seen him naked” Katria snorts.

“I've been busy” She points out. “Between my Jarl duties and my Princess duties, it takes up a lot of time....”

“We have tonight, and who knows when the next time you'll get a chance. And Berwick isn't that bad looking, and he did say he was here to help you with _anything_ you might need” Vlandra reminds her with a smirk.

“Stop it” Katria scolds but is smiling.

“Come on, I didn't take you for a prude....” Vlandra teases. “Wasn't it you who partook in an orgie with J'Zargo, Onmund, and Brelyna at the College” Katria smirks a little and shrugs. That is true. She has never been one to shy away from sex or what she wanted. But since she took over as Jarl, her image had to change, she's had to be more careful with her activities. “What happens in Ferelden can stay in Ferelden” Vlandra adds, Katria glances at Berwick who smiles and waves at her. She sighs a little and looks back at Vlandra.


End file.
